


Cold Feet

by Emperor_Quarter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Depends on how you look at it, Its a cool concept, I’m basing off of the comics, Kwami’s Past, Nooroo gets cold feet, Other, Wayzz tries, also they have like a poly/family relationship, friendly reminder they’re gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: What was the purpose of giving up godhood, just to interact with humans? Tomorrow is the day they will bind themselves to the Miraculous they’ve chosen, and Nooroo isn’t settling well with it.





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, to late to back out now. Hello new fandom! I’ve been stalking MLB since forever and now finally posted something. I’m late to the party but there’s a lack of stories around the kwamis and they’re just so freaking cute lil things I couldn’t stop myself.

The thundering sound did not help Nooroo sleep.

 

Every crackle made the kwami of generosity nearly jump, if it were not for Plagg’s arm holding the deity down from defying gravity. Bastard probably loves the sound, after all, it is a method of destruction.

 

It seemed as though all the others were asleep as well. It was a human trait they had picked up, spreading their essence enough so that they may not pay too much attention on the world below.

 

Nooroo fidgeted, antsy and nervous. Tomorrow was the day that the gods would bind themselves to the miraculous they chose, and Nooroo had cold feet.

 

Take that back, Nooroo really didn’t want to do this, why give up life as a god just because you couldn’t interact with humans? Plus, there was a sense of fear. Who’s to say they won’t all get separated for years, decades, _centuries_ even? Why not stay here where it’s safe?

 

Plagg snored turned over.

 

Nooroo shot up, and looked down at the graceful nick of the universe that was home, then up to the stars, breathing in and out even if it was unnecessary. Humans did it to relax, and it did help.

 

“Nooroo?” Said deity looked down to find Wayzz glancing blearily. The kwami of wisdom gently moved Pollen’s hand and Duusuu’s leg, hovering to join the other god.

 

“I’m just...” Nooroo fumbled for words, “ _scared_ , about tomorrow.” The kwami’s wing flapped, expressing the anxiety Nooroo’s emotions could not.

 

Wayzz gave a soft smile, green eyes showing nothing but compassion as Nooroo was pulled into a hug. The two carefully descended, until they sat on a fluffy cushion of stars. Wayzz summoned a cup of tea, and Nooroo a mug of warm nectar.

 

“You may talk to me. Do not be selfless, let your own feelings take reign at the moment.”

 

Nooroo breathed. Wayzz quirked an eyebrow at the habit but said nothing. “I don’t want to.” Finally, the confession was made, and answered in silence. “I just, the vote outweighs my opinion and I don’t want to stay here alone but... what if we are more lonely after our binding? Who’s to say we wont be dormant for centuries, or maybe lost. What if we fall into the wrong hands? Plagg could kill worlds, Tikki could create monsters, and if you and I were taken. There’s just... to many risks. I’m happy here, _safe_. I don’t like this.”

 

Wayzz’s smile wavered. “I do understand your worry. There are some times I question my opinion in this matter, but the Guardians shall protect us, we will find each other again.”

 

Nooroo hesitated. “And I don’t suppose that we would retain our former powers.”

 

“No,” Wayzz replied, fingers clenching around the handle of the cup. “But, I do believe it is worth it. Do you not feel lonely? Don’t you wish humans could see you? Talk to you? We are invisible to all but ourselves, even the Guardians cannot see us. Not to mention we can barely walk on the human plain. I would like to change that.”

 

The kwami of wisdom looked over at Nooroo, who’s shoulder hunched forward. “I... suppose so.”

 

“Ugh, what are you two philosophizing about again?” Trixx stared at them from a floating positing, looking extraordinarily bored. “Human sleep is amazing and, I’m agreeing with Pollen, would like to get back to my beauty rest.”

 

Nooroo jumped in before Wayzz could try and explain. “We were merely complaining about how Plagg’s attempts at annoying the rest of us by creating irritatingly loud sounds is working.”

 

Trixx raised an eyebrow in disbelief, looking at them critically. “I know, snoring and thunder is kind of excessive. Well, you won’t have to deal with it after tomorrow. Also, who are you to wake Wayzz up?”

 

Nooroo chuckled nervously. “Oh, I did not wake Wayzz up on purpose. I suppose I might have been to loud.”

 

The god sent a nervous glance to Wayzz, who only responded with an eye roll. “I was quite concerned when I heard noises outside Plagg’s thunderstorms.”

 

Trixx nodded. “I suppose that is believable. Please do try and rest, I know we are all looking forward to tomorrow.” Giving a signature grin, the illusionist left them quickly.

 

Wayzz reached out and placed a hand over Nooroo’s. “Do not worry, Roo, everything will be fine.”

 

Nooroo sighed. “I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((Old timey+genderless _gods_ =lack of pronouns. Sorry. I made that rule.)) 


End file.
